pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:I Heal If U Shutup
Awesome name. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:49, 20 February 2008 (EST) Thanks, I like the companion cube sig. I beat portal thought it was pretty tight. user:I Heal If U Shutup RAWR! go go-- The Assassin 01:18, 24 February 2008 (EST) Interesting link although to be fair the W/P bar you use to compare with that P/E bar is pretty bad, also I still believe the W/P bar is better in RA/Ta. Thanks for posting on my talk page without saying hi lol. I Heal If U Shutup 17:05, 24 February 2008 (EST) :I still think you're wrong about the W/P. Pressure is a lot more when you are suffering from bleeding, cripple, burning, DW and Daze in the same bar while also taking tons of damage from Frontline Char Here and the spear attacks of the paragon.-- The Assassin 21:33, 24 February 2008 (EST) Not the place that i want to talk about it BUT, its funny you mentioned that considering the warrior can apply all those conditions faster. (except dw) while also maintaining a higher DPS. I Heal If U Shutup 22:51, 24 February 2008 (EST) :The avarage war has alot more disrupting(bull's, shock, dchop). That's pretty much what makes him kill, not the dps. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:24, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::The adverage war is also primarily a damage dealer attempting to kill while the W/P is a "midliner (TA Type)". Think of it as a BHA ranger, except it has a lot more DPS, Can Crip, Has More Armor, More IAS, More everything. Anyways you probably shouldn't post if you don't understand how GW works, and i doubt you do.I Heal If U Shutup 15:17, 16 May 2008 (EDT) Your Build Your stunning promise team build has been moved to Build:Team - Stunning Promise to comply with PvXwiki:Editing Builds. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:26, 25 February 2008 (EST) :Awesome thank you. As i said from the start i am fairly new and needed some help.I Heal If U Shutup 18:05, 25 February 2008 (EST) Don't delete comments off your talk page without archiving them. PvX:ARCHIVE has more info. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:30, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :So im not allowed to delete stuff on MY unused talk page? interesting. W.E keep it i dont care lol. Userpage On that first build, I would drop Flail for Frenzy. +40al from AoB balances it out, idk. ~~ 15:45, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :The 33pc faster also balances it out, flail works perfect especially since this is a ganker/VoD build.I Heal If U Shutup 15:47, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::Err, fr stop being bad. Having frenzy on a dervish is either 24/7 PS, or lolarmor ignoring dmg. Also; you have avatar only up 3/5 of the time, which makes the other time can't-do-stuff-at-all. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:36, 21 May 2008 (EDT) Ps all builds on userpage will be strange/new. Everyone can feel free to comment on them, however make sure you understand the build or have a valid suggestion before you do. These builds are all made for different areas and uses so keep that in mind as well.I Heal If U Shutup 15:53, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::But that means that the 33% is just used to counter another effect, when you could be using it to spam Crit Scythe hits on fleeing foes, rather than following them mindlessly. ~~ 22:29, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :::There is no cancel stance, because of this 8 seconds of frenzy is pretty dangerous. With flail you run up hit flail right before the 2 sec spike and it ends within a second or 2 after the spike. They cant outrun you even with it up. Also NPC's in gvg don't run so when ganking or at VoD where im thinking about using that build flail will have no drawbacks and frenzy will.I Heal If U Shutup 22:33, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::::W/ AoB, you have normal AL. So the extra damage really doesn't matter... ~~ 22:37, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Ok well since you still move at the same speed as the other person, and you don't use flail till your right next to them and going to hit them there is no drawback to flail. Also fail uses adren which in an energy intensive build like this is nice, and to top it off flail lasts for 5secs instead of 8 so if you ever did want to cancel or have a stance somehow backfire frenzy will get you killed, flail will just stall you for a second or 2. Ill test frenzy sometime though, I do like it on my wars with rush.I Heal If U Shutup 22:48, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Well, Flail actually makes you run slower than the enemy, so it can only be used to kill NPCs. This is because the math in GW stack them multiplicatively, so your speed will be: 100+33%=133% then 33% off 133% is a running speed of 89% of the normal. So i believe flail really is a bad choice. Zyber 07:29, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Flail works great in testing and i have run this a lot without ever noticing that i move slower, maybe your right and its just a non issue or maybe your wrong and the math doesn't work like that. Ither way decent issue to bring up post it on the builds talk page.I Heal If U Shutup 15:13, 18 May 2008 (EDT) What Was your top 25 guild(s)? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 19:23, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :I'm gonna guess A. You're lying or B. Hawk Smash — Skakid 19:26, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::MISTRAL EDGE —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 19:30, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::Or maybe im a cape hore, or maybe i don't even own GW at all. Or maybe i was in OUT, and guest for BANK and dR occasionally.I Heal If U Shutup 19:34, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::Bank were shitters who farmed euro hours with split builds, they even admit it. dR = inactive alley, its half pug now anyway =\. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 19:35, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Oh and for the record yeah ive played with hawk smash before(didn't join though), so what a few of those guys were pretty cool. I wouldn't pair them up with mistral edge like that. Even though IMO run w.e you can to win, if it's a good sin split then cool.I Heal If U Shutup 19:36, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Michelle Berkeley is far from good. — Skakid 19:40, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Lol rhino. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 08:21, 18 June 2008 (EDT) Why do I think you're just lying. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 18:42, 10 October 2008 (EDT) AoB Hybrid Vote I think you might want to try the build and give it a second opinion. It doesn't really matter what class uses frenzy as it is unlinked and for that particular build it works great, just as good as on any warrior in fact possibly better.I Heal If U Shutup 14:23, 19 June 2008 (EDT) '' :Dervishes have better ias/ims available and not as energy reliant but the build does not make use of them. -- 'Lann''' 16:18, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::Dervishes have only heart of fury as a real IAS, that won't work as pious assault rips enchantments off. Frenzy is the only option.I Heal If U Shutup 10:59, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::Hi, and try casting attacker's insight AFTER heart of fury so that gets stripped instead? also shouldn't have to spam it that much. Driggy 21:36, 25 September 2008 (EDT)